


Keeping Warm

by ShelltacularWingedQueen (MrsVisyakSinger)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angry Sex, Come Shot, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Late at Night, Quiet Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/ShelltacularWingedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold in The Lair and Mikey wants to warm up but, conventional methods aren't cutting it. But, he's sure his girlfriend will like helping. Michelangelo/OC, one-shot, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is me moving most if not all, my stories to here and, Carmen is my OC who mainly speaks Spanish but, no worries, her Spanish translations are in parentheses next to the phrases she uses. Now, enjoy the sexy time of Mikey and Carmen.

Being cold blooded sucked. Better yet, being cold-blooded was hell in itself for a mutant ninja turtle living in New York. Master Splinter was lucky, he had his fur to keep him warm.

 

Sure, maybe Donatello had managed to fix up The Lair with a decent heating system but, that wasn't a ‘fix-all system’. 

 

In fact, Don was one lucky bastard. He was up in his apartment with Eve. The apartment they happened to share was the basement apartment in April's building. Undoubtedly, their apartment had a better heating system than The Lair. 

 

On that note, Raph was a lucky bastard as well. He was staying with Shea in her mansion with one too many rooms. Knowing Shea, her home had most expensive heating and cooling system that money could buy. The pair was sure to be having a great night's sleep, just like Don and Eve were.

 

The only two turtles left in The Lair were Leonardo and Michelangelo. At least they weren't alone. 

 

Leo had long since been with Renet and Mikey had his girl, Carmen with him. 

 

Originally, Carmen never had any intention of moving into The Lair. But, when Nobody started giving her more dangerous missions, he wanted her to be able to disappear almost quite literally and having a nice apartment on the Upper Westside didn't help with that. So, Carmen gave up her nice apartment and moved into The Lair. 

 

It was more of an unspoken thing between the turtles and their women but, having sex while Master Splinter was in The Lair or the surrounding area for that matter, was a taboo.

 

This unspoken rule stemmed from an instance when Mikey and his ex got a little too loud at the farmhouse and soon enough, Splinter gave everyone a lecture about how ‘expressing amorous feelings does not mean one must scream them at all hours of the night’, to use the his exact wording.

 

However, right in this moment, Mikey didn’t care about the unspoken no sex rule. All he cared about right now was finding a way to keep warm. Sex would probably do the trick. 

 

Plus, if he woke Carmen up now, it was sure to make her angry therefore creating the perfect situation in which to have angry sex which was guaranteed to make some _real_ heat.

 

The orange banded turtle directed his eyes to his lover beside him.

 

Carmen was laying on her side and facing the wall. She had already pushed the blankets to Mikey’s side, opting not to sleep with any on. That wasn’t a new thing, she was always like that.

 

Carmen didn’t like blankets. In fact, she didn’t like wearing very much to bed either which made this an ideal situation. 

 

A small part of Michelangelo considered just coping with the cold and wrapping up in the blankets he had all to himself but, no.

 

He’d been trying that and making some steam heat with Carmen was not only the more fun option but, it would probably make for a better night’s sleep for the both of them anyway. 

 

“Babe?” He whispered.

 

Carmen rolled over to look at him. Her obsidian orbs met his aquamarine ones with a glare. She hadn't been asleep to begin with but, who would be able to sleep with all of the tossing and turning Mikey was doing?

 

Well that and, Carmen had completed a long mission for Nobody, had literally gotten home an hour ago and having been awake for so many hours on end made falling asleep difficult.

 

“Que?” (“What?”) Her glare intensified.

 

 

“I’m cold…” He moved closer to her and the caressed the side of her face, “and you’re nice and warm.”

 

“So?” She switched to English.

 

“So, I figure we could make a trade,” He pulled her in close, “You help me warm up and I’ll give you the best sleep you’ve had in a long time. That okay with you?"

 

Finally, her glare softened and she smirked, “Jes, is okay wit’ me.”

 

“Awesome!” Michelangelo caught her mouth with a hungry urgency.

 

He held onto her tight, not all looking forward to letting go until Carmen broke their kiss. She created space between them again and then ditched her booty shorts and top to help get this whole thing underway.

 

She started tugging at Mikey’s gear. While she got the importance of him sleeping in it in case of having to go on patrol at some random hour, she wanted it off of him and _now._

 

Not wishing to waste more precious time, the orange banded turtle removed his gear and threw it down to the ground. This distance was to be over and done with, Mikey reclaimed Carmen’s mouth and pulled her close to him again while their tongues danced and curled together.

 

This time, the kiss was broken mutually as Carmen felt her lover’s erection against her inner thigh and a churr escaped from Mikey as Carmen pushed him away if only to turn her attention to his throbbing member.

 

Not before giving somewhat of an evil smirk, she spit on his shaft and then started pumping it, coating his manhood with her saliva in that manner. 

 

Mikey attempted to speak, to maybe say something witty or sexy. But, his mind couldn't handle that and all he could do was churr in pleasure.

 

When Carmen leaned forward and positioned his manhood between her breasts, pushed them together and started bouncing up and down, Mikey was convinced he was going to lose it.

 

“C-Carm...” He managed to choke out her name.

 

She giggled and stopped at once, not wanting to make him lose it so soon.

 

Mikey smiled at her, his eyes narrowing lustfully, “My turn.”

 

Starting off with a gentle kiss, he lifted Carmen up for a second only to lay her back down on the bed. He pulled both of her legs up and churred at the sight of her sex. She was dripping with need, he'd have to be quick.

 

“Oh babe,” He inserted his tongue into folds.

 

Carmen gave a low moan and arched against his tongue. Her breath became short, uneven gasps of pleasure. This was getting to be too much to bear. Carmen’s head fell back into the mattress as another moan escaped her.

 

“What was that, Carm?” Mikey stopped and was giving her a teasing smirk.

 

“Now,” She sat up on her elbows and motioned for him to come forward.

 

“Right now?” He decided to get one last tease in.

 

“Horita!” (“Right now!”) She demanded in her native tongue, deciding that it was much more forceful.

 

 

Tired of teasing as well, Michelangelo entered Carmen in one deep thrust and she wrapped her legs around his shell. Even though being quiet was the main thing on both of their minds, they found themselves moving in total harmony.

 

Mikey increased the speed of his stroke and expertly, Carmen rose up to meet his now frenzied thrusts. Initially, she had been angry at him keeping her up and all. However, this was proving to be a lot better than trying to fall asleep to no avail.

 

“Carmen...Carm, I'm gonna...Ngh!” The wave of orgasm hit Mikey.

 

Upon feeling her lover explode inside her, Carmen was pushed to the edge herself and she had to bite down on some bunched up sheets if only not scream at how good this felt.

 

Before removing himself from her body, Mikey kissed her once more and was sure to be gentle even still.

 

“Thanks, babe,” He located her pajamas and handed them over.

 

She kissed him on the cheek before putting her pajamas back on, “I shoul' thank ju'.”

 

“Why?” He settled back against his pillow and put an arm around her.

 

Carmen blushed and was glad that he couldn't see her blush in such dim light. She scooted closer to him and finally whispered, “Porque eso fue perfecto.” (“Because that was perfect.”)

 

 

“Perfect, huh?” Mikey pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her tight.

 

With her eyes now closed, Carmen nodded yes and leaned into Mikey. Deciding to take the cue from Carmen, Mikey now closed his eyes to sleep. 

 

The pair fell asleep smiling. They had certainly found the perfect way to keep warm.

 


End file.
